


For More Than Listening

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Spirk Works [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ear play, M/M, Mind Meld, Touch Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:“I assure you Captain, my ears are not an erogenous zone.”“I suggest you give me a chance to prove you wrong.”





	For More Than Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by michaelssw0rd, requesting nsfw, and prompted and filled on my nsfw blog.

“I assure you, Captain, my ears are not an erogenous zone,” Spock said, giving him a disapproving look. “Is this from that novel you were trying to hide when I last visited your quarters? I expect better from someone of your intelligence.”

Jim opened his mouth when Spock started talking, only to close it and glare. Spock’s eyebrow rose, as they stared at each other. Jim growled.

“Leave my reading tastes out of this, or we can go back to playing chess in the mess, and having everyone gawk at us!” he snapped.

“Your defensiveness is very telling, Captain,” Spock said, his voice low in that way that Jim knew meant he was simultaneously highly amused, and very pleased with himself. Smug jerk.

“About the ears though,” Jim said, getting back to the topic on hand, and trying to ignore the part of him, that tiny inner voice he liked to ignore, that was telling him how inappropriate it was to discuss this at all with his First Officer. “Are you sure? You are a not purely Vulcan, therefore, it could be possible that your ears are indeed, an erogenous zone. You have a duty to tell me if they are. For science.”

Spock’s eyebrow plummeted. “I think I know my own ears, Captain.”

“Jim,” came the tired response. “We’re off duty, Spock, and we’re talking about something personal.”

“And highly inappropriate,” Spock added. “I assure you, those novels of yours are wrong. I suggest you find better reading material. I have several more appropriately stimulating texts, if you would like to borrow something”

Jim’s thoughts ground to a halt for a second, at the thought that Spock read smutty novels. But knowing him, he was probably talking about some dry but ‘stimulating’ scientific text.

“I suggest you give me a chance to prove you wrong,” he challenged. 

Spock’s eyebrows drew together, and Jim felt a little electric thrill pass through him at the reminder that Spock let him see more emotion than he did anyone else.

“You do realise what you are suggesting, do you not?” Spock asked, searching his expression.

Jim swallowed. He hadn’t really thought that through, but it didn’t surprise him that his constant desire to touch Spock had finally bled through into his words.

“Well, you’re so convinced I’m wrong, but you can’t very well test your own ears,” he defended, trying to fight the wave of heat wanting to colour his face at the thought of being able to touch those delicately pointed ears.

“Jim, it is highly irregular and inappropriate to initiate skin contact with a Vulcan in the first place,” Spock said, raising a disapproving eyebrow. “To ask to...fondle my ears, simply to prove a point, about which you are incorrect, is breaking both regulations and social conventions.”

Jim’s brain once again ground to halt, when he heard Spock utter ‘fondle’. That was something he would not forget anytime soon. It was not a word he would ever have guessed was in Spock’s vocabulary.

“So, we’ll just conclude that I am correct then? he said smugly. “Since you will not allow for an experiment to prove otherwise?”

Spock’s brows furrowed again. “You cannot claim your theory is correct in absence of any evidence.”

“Trashy or not, if enough novels contain Vulcan ears as an erogenous zone, then the idea must have come from somewhere,” Jim pointed out, feeling his stomach twist a little. Better than the reaction he’d had when he’d realised he’d left one of said novels on his nightstand the last time he’d invited Spock into his quarters for chess. Or the way he’d felt when Spock had noticed, and picked it up.

He’d only berated him for his poor taste, and Jim had no clue if he drew any conclusions from Jim’s liking of romantic novels involving human-Vulcan relations. 

Thinking of it even now made his face flush with heat, and he could not recall how the topic of Spock’s ears even came up in the first place.

“You are speaking to a Vulcan, and my word on the matter should be sufficient,” Spock said smartly.

“I’m speaking to a half Vulcan,” Jim corrected. “Disregarding individual variation within a species, have you even touched your own ears in a manner that would indicated heightened sensitivity?”

Spock’s brows furrowed again. “There is no point to this discussion. You are wrong. Were you to touch my ears, it would be nothing but irritating.”

Jim grinned widely. Spock wasn’t even providing an argument now, that was a sure indication that Jim was winning this conversation.

“Just admit that I’m right.”

“I will not!”

“Well, then we are at an impasse,” Jim said with a shrug, his gaze flicking to those delicately pointed tips. His fingers itched with the desire to follow their curves, as they had since he’d met him. Bones always said he had a kink for aliens. He didn’t think admiring and celebrating diversity was a kink, but he did desperately want to get his hands on Spock’s ears. 

But then, he just wanted to get his hands on Spock anyway he could, so it likely wasn’t even about his ears.

“You are staring at my ears, Captain.”

Blinking, Jim averted his eyes. “Scientific curiosity, Spock,” he said, glancing around Spock’s quarters, and then at the chess game that lay abandoned between them. “Surely you understand. And please, call me Jim. But I suppose you’re right. If I were to test this theory, things would become awkward between us. Or at least, I imagine it would, if you were to be aroused by the experiment.”

He watched Spock’s reaction closely.

A slight furrow to his brow, and a slight downturn to his lips to indicate annoyance. But no indications of discomfort, and that was something Jim had spent a lot of time training himself to identify. And his success was what had led them to take their games of chess to their quarters, as something about playing in the mess made Spock uncomfortable, even though they had never discussed it.

“I would not be aroused, as they are not an erogenous zone,” Spock insisted, not looking even slightly uncomfortable to be talking about arousal. “Therefore, things could not possibly become awkward. Unless you exhibit the behaviour of a ‘sore loser’, which Doctor McCoy has called you on many occasions.”

Jim pointed a finger at him before he could stop himself. “I am not a sore loser! Bones is an asshole!”

Spock's lips twitched, and Jim just  _ knew _ he was thinking about calling the insult illogical. Instead, Spock seemed to curb the desire, and tilted his head slightly to the side.

“Why the fixation on Vulcan ears, if I may ask?”

Jim snorted. “No need to be polite now, after insulting me over my reading materials.”

“They are most ridiculous,” Spock said.

“You’d only know that if you read one,” Jim pointed out.

“Reading one page upon picking it up was sufficient to determine its content and purpose.”

Jim squinted at him. The fact Spock hadn’t just shut down the conversation completely, but had argued, debated as he would call it, with him instead, suggested he was not completely put off by the idea.

“Aren’t you curious, Spock?” he asked.

There was a long silence, one that proved Jim correct. 

“It will be an exercise in futility,” Spock said. And Jim perked up to hear his phrasing. Will, not would. “I will not react, and, to some extent, I could get an impression of your thoughts through the contact. Does that not bother you? Most humans are...uncomfortable with the idea of telepathy of any kind.”

Jim took a second to gleefully confirm that such a reaction was likely what had caused Spock and Uhura to end their relationship. Spock would not have mentioned it otherwise, not in that way at least. That had been on his mind, but he didn’t feel he could ask either of them, since they had just moved on amicably, and he didn’t want to bring it up for either of them

“I’m still certain I’m right, and proving you wrong is never a futile exercise,” he said, standing. Spock stayed where he was, watching him closely as he moved around the table. “And as for that touch telepathy of yours, surely you can control it?”

Spock’s back straightened by the slightest amount. “Of course I can. I would not have made it through the Academy otherwise. Humans rarely have a grasp on the concept of personal space.”

Jim rubbed his hands together to warm them. “Excellent. Stay where you are.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, turning his head when Jim walked behind him. “You’re going to stand behind me?”

Heat rushed to Jim’s face. “You want to watch me do this?”

“This will not be awkward. It’s a pointless activity,” Spock said.

Jim shook his head. “I’m surprised you are not still accounting for alternate possibilities, Spock,” he said. “Unless you are nervous about not being able to see me, I think this would be better. It would also be easier for you to focus on the sensation, if you’re not distracted by the fact I’m the one doing it.”

A slight twist of the stomach followed that thought. If this did arouse Spock, it would be better he couldn’t see his face, but it would also be an unpleasant experienced to know it was a purely physical reaction, and had nothing to do with him.

But regardless of what happened, at least he got to touch Spock’s ears at last.

“Very well, you make a logical argument, even if based on nothing substantial.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Just relax, I’m going to touch you now.”

“A warning is unnecessary,” Spock chided. “This will be a mild annoyance at most.”

Shaking his head again, Jim finished rubbing his hands to warm them, and held them out. There was a tremor shaking them, and he swallowed and clenched them for a moment. The idea that Spock would gain an impression, or more, from the skin contact did worry him, but finally satisfying that urge and desire to touch him outweighed it.

Things might get awkward, if Spock read the desire in him, but he was more than confident that Spock would not allow it to interfere with their duties. And he would recover from the embarrassment...eventually.

Closing his eyes a moment, he took a deep breath, ignoring the certainty that Spock would be analysing its potential meaning. After a long exhale, he opened his eyes, and reached out with one hand.

With a trembling finger, he touched the side of Spock’s earlobe, and then followed the curve of his ear, right to the tip, and the delicate point that had plagued him since he’d first seen him. Even when he’d hated him.

“You are nervous, Jim,” Spock said quickly, surprising Jim, and making him draw his hand back.

“What happened to your control?” he asked, his heart racing.

“Apologies,” Spock muttered, sounding strangely guilty. “I will not slip again.”

Frowning, surprised by Spock admitting he’d not had control for a moment, deliberately or otherwise, and the use of his name, Jim reached out again.

Gently, still in awe of the fact he was touching Spock at all, let alone his ears, he gently rubbed the pointed tip of his ear between his thumb and forefinger.

Spock’s skin was soft, and warm, and Jim followed the curve of his ear down again, and proceeded to rub his earlobe between his fingers as well. Swallowing against an embarrassing surge of arousal that he hoped Spock did not feel from him, he reached out, and did the same to his other ear, until he was gently rubbing both earlobes, and listening to their breathing.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask how it felt, but he didn’t want the ‘experiment’ to be over so soon, so he slowly massaged the skin between his thumb and forefingers all the way back to the tip again. 

Spock sat as still and straight-backed as always. He wasn’t appearing to react in any way at all, but he wasn’t telling him to stop either. Stepping a little closer, Jim let his ears go, and touched the skin behind them with his thumbs. Gentle cradling Spock’s jaw with the rest of his hand, he rubbed gentle circles into that delicate skin behind his ears, and was surprised when Spock’s posture relaxed. 

It was a miniscule amount, barely noticeable except that he had been studying every minute detail of Spock’s postures and expressions since meeting him.

At least he had already disproved Spock’s prediction that it would be annoying.

Gently, he kept rubbing behind his ears, trying to calm his racing pulse. Trying not to think too hard about the fact he was touching Spock.

A few moments later, he returned his fingers to Spock’s ears, rubbing along the back of the shell of his ears.

As he continued, the shell, the tips, the lobes, Spock’s skin began to flush. Biting his lip, Jim watched as the delicate tips of his ears became tinged with green, and the skin behind his ears the same. Listening carefully, he tried to detect a change in Spock’s breathing, but his own was too loud. He leaned closer, and tried to quieten his next exhale.

Long and slow, he didn’t realise he was breathing over Spock’s hear, until a fine shiver seemed to run over Spock’s body.

Blinking, Jim, leaned closer, and blew gently behind Spock’s right ear. 

Spock shivered again, but said nothing. 

Biting his lip harder, Jim gently rubbed the tip of his ears, and tried to fight the heat building in him. He leaned closer, and exhaled heated air onto the tip of Spock’s ear. Spock’s hands tightened into fists on his lap, and Jim felt dizzy with a surge of excitement.

“Have we clarified the matter yet, Spock?” he asked, being sure that his words sent warm breath over Spock’s ear again. 

“It’s calming, but no more,” Spock said, though his voice sounded strained. 

Jim tried to calm himself down, in case his imagination was tainting his observations. 

“Well, this is very tame. Erogenous zones are usually handled a little differently,” he said, his own voice low, and breathless.

“If you’re basing this off those novels you—”

Spock inhaled sharply, as Jim licked the outer curve of his ear, right from his lobe to the tip. He paused there, waiting for a reaction, still breathing hotly over his skin. He could see the side of Spock’s face. His eyes were wide, his cheeks stained with a faint greenish tinge.

“How’s that, Spock?” he asked softly, still rubbing the lobe of Spock’s other ear.

“Was that your...did you just…”

Jim’s body shook. Spock was speechless. He’d rendered Spock speechless. He felt giddy. He let his lips brush the tip of Spock’s ear, unable to help himself, desiring more of Spock’s startled reaction, the obvious arousal he was starting to display.

“Yes, Spock. That was my tongue,” he said, flicking the tip with it again.

Spock inhaled sharply again.

“Would you like me to stop now?” Jim asked, wishing and hoping the answer was no. He ached to see how far Spock’s arousal would show. Would he breath more heavily? Would he moan?

Jim was getting hard just thinking about, and feeling Spock’s skin beneath his fingertips, as he still touched his other ear.

Spock didn’t answer, but his eyes closed, and Jim watched his eyebrows, taking note of the tension, and the height. It didn’t look like he was uncomfortable.

“Spock?”

“Surprise is hardly an indication of success,” Spock said, and Jim shivered. His voice was lower, and Jim closed his eyes a moment. Whatever happened after this, he’d be revisiting this experience over and over for years to come.

“That sounds like a challenge,” he said, letting his lips brush the shell of Spock’s ear again.

“Everything sounds like a challenge to you,” Spock replied, though less disdainfully than usual.

“Is that permission to continue, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked, sharpening his tone a little. 

What they were doing was highly inappropriate and irregular. Now that he had proof it was arousing Spock, he had to clarify what they were doing. It had to be clear. Spock’s stubborn insistence it had yet to satisfy their little ‘experiment’ was no longer enough.

Spock was silent for some time, and Jim waited, still rubbing his other ear, not quite able to stop himself yet, but keeping his mouth away.

“You have my permission to continue,” Spock finally said, his voice low, but serious. 

Jim appreciated the acknowledgement of the seriousness of what they were now doing. But the tone made him shudder. 

Trying to breath steadily, he leaned forward again, and closed his mouth over the tip of Spock’s ear. Spock’s breath hitched again, as Jim sucked gently. He could see that Spock’s face was flushed green now in earnest, and his eyes were closed, his brow furrowed.

The fact he was seeing arousal on Spock’s face made him want to turn him and drink it in with a more direct view, but that would mean stopping. He let his teeth gently scrape over Spock’s skin, as he let the tip of his ear slide out of his mouth.

A low, barely discernible sound came from Spock, and Jim accidently pinched his other earlobe from the surge of arousal that passed through him at the sound. That action made Spock shudder, and make the sound again. 

Flicking his tongue down the side of Spock’s ear, and closing his mouth over his earlobe, Jim pinched the other lobe again, and then pulled, letting his nails scrape gently over the skin.

Spock moaned more audibly, his hands clenched into tight fists on his lap. Jim’s cock ached from the sound, and the sight. He bit his earlobe gently. Spock moaned again, and his body shuddered.

Jim shuddered with him. To know he was the first to make Spock feel these sensations, the first to touch his ears this way…

He made a soft sound himself, and withdrew his mouth. Stepping slightly to the side, he turned his attention to the other ear, repeating his motions, and sucking the tip into his mouth.

Spock’s breathing was loud now, and hearing every ragged inhale and exhale made Jim ache all the more. He wanted to do more than touch his ears now. He wanted to kiss his neck. He wanted to form little green bruises that he’d be able to see the next day. He wanted to kiss him, and see how that felt. He wanted to watch Spock’s face while he reacted this way. To watch his logic and control slowly fade away until he just let himself feel and experience.

“ _ Jim _ .”

Jim moaned, and released Spock’s ear.

“Spock?”

“You...your thoughts…”

Jim shivered, and gave up resisting. Spock could easily stop him if he wanted to. He kissed the skin under his earlobe. 

“You’ve stopped blocking your telepathy,” he said, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach at the idea that he might not like what he was feeling from Jim. That he might, at any moment, remind Jim that this was, in essence, a detached and impersonal experiment to prove a point.

Spock drew in a shuddering inhale. “The strength of your...I can’t focus. I…”

Jim closed his eyes tight, and opened his mouth to suck the sensitive skin under Spock ear. Hearing Spock lose control was more arousing than even he’d imagined. And he had imagined it often. Spock didn’t say anything further, as Jim sucked on his neck, and rubbed and pinched his other earlobe.

Blowing softly on the skin he had worried, he closed his eyes tighter.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Shuddering, Jim kissed his neck again, and then up, to catch and suck his earlobe once more. The lack of hesitation made his body tremble. The knowledge that Spock was getting an impression at least, and actual thoughts at worst, from the contact still worried him. But he didn’t want to stop, and neither did Jim. And the telepathy didn't bother him at all, except that it bared him for rejection. His interest, attraction, and feelings for Spock had been growing for a while. Even knowing it was pointless to hope didn’t make the inevitability of rejection sting any less.

“Jim, you...I…”

Releasing his earlobe, Jim pressed the side of his face to Spock’s jaw. “What, Spock?”

Spock shuddered, and shook his head. It was such a careless, human gesture, and Jim ached to see it. To know he’d pushed Spock so far out of all his tightly wound control over his emotions and reactions.

Spock reached out suddenly, and grabbed and tugged at his arm, turning sideways on his chair. Jim took the hint and moved to stand in front of him, swallowing nervously. Finally seeing him front on, his breath was stolen away.

The tips and lobes of Spock’s ears were flushed green, as were his cheeks and jaw. There was a darker green spot beneath his ear where Jim had worried the skin. His eyes were more expressive than Jim had seen in a while, and his posture relaxed. 

Jim swallowed again, feeling unbalanced to be standing in front of him.

Spock stood, and Jim took an unconscious step back. But Spock reached out, and took Jim’s hands. Part of his mind was screaming at him about hands and Vulcan kisses, and sensitivity, because that was an undisputed fact, but then Spock lifted Jim’s hands to the side of his head, to his ears, and Jim stopped thinking altogether.

He started touching Spock’s ears again, massaging the skin, the lobes, the tips. Spock stepped forward, and Jim could hardly breath, to watch the pleasure play over his face while he touched his ears. And it was obvious. Unrestrained. Spock wasn’t hiding any of it, and it made Jim’s cock ache, and his chest ache.

It always affected him so much, when Spock let him see so much.

“Spock?” 

His own voice shocked him. It was low, weak. He sounded scared.

Spock cupped his face, and leaned closer. Jim made a soft, broken sound before they kissed, and then couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Spock, pinching his ears again.

Spock moaned into his mouth, and they were kissing. He was kissing Spock. Spock was kissing him. He’d initiated it. And that was his tongue. Spock was using his tongue. 

Moaning himself, Jim crossed the last, small distance between them, pressing against him, and groaning from the contact. One of Spock’s hands slid down to his lower back, pulling him in tighter. Jim could feel that he was hard, and rocked against him without thought. 

Spock made a low, almost feral sound, and rocked back, harder. Jim pinched his earlobes again, and then retreated enough from the kiss to bite his bottom lip. Spock groaned again, and shuffled him back until there was a wall behind him, and they were pressed tightly together again.

Jim let his head rest back against the wall, and gasped for breath.

Spock started kissing his neck without pause, and Jim moaned and clutched at his back, staring dazedly at the ceiling, and wondering at how quickly this had progressed.

Almost as if he’d heard that though, and probably because he had felt the sentiment at least, Spock pulled back.

They stared at each other for several moments, both breathing heavily. 

“Spock?”

Visibly shuddering, Spock leaned closer. “Permission to continue?”

Jim closed his eyes.

“Read it from my skin, Spock, and don’t waste your breath,” he said.

Spock held his jaw gently, and then firmly. “I want to hear you say it, Jim.”

Jim shuddered. “You have my permission to continue,” he said, reaching for him, pulling.

Spock was kissing him again almost before he finished speaking. Their bodies met again, and Spock rocked against him, pressing him back against the wall. It was a little too hard, but Jim barely had the thought, before Spock broke the kiss, muttered an apology, and gentled his next thrust against him.

“That telepathy sure is handy,” Jim said breathlessly, clutching so tightly at Spock’s shoulders that he was surely hurting him. His cock was throbbing and aching. He felt dizzy, and close to the edge. He’d been far too aroused while touching Spock’s ears.

Spock shuddered, and Jim used the moment to grab his head and pull him closer, until he could get his mouth on his ear again, and suck his earlobe. He was going to come. Too soon, too embarrassing, but he could feel it rising up. He had wanted this for too long, thought about it too much. Been entirely too affected by the sight and sound of Spock losing control, and not trying to hide it from him.

And he still wanted more.

“Spock,” he gasped, searching blindly for Spock’s right hand, and lifting it to his face when he found it.

Spock resisted the motion, and stopped moving, staring at him with wide eyes, gasping for air.

“You...you want to…”

Jim tugged at his hand again. “Do it.”

Spock shuddered, and Jim ached to know what he thought about what he was feeling from him. This might all end horribly when it was over. The rejection would sting harder than before, but if he had the chance to be so connected with Spock, even once, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly it hurt.

A surface meld on a dangerous mission would be nothing like a meld when Spock had let go of all his control. When he would be truly open.

“You...it’s...Jim, I—”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine,” Jim said, rocking his hips forward again, and watching Spock’s expression falter from the pleasure. “But if you want to, Spock,  _ if you want to _ . Do it. Please. I want it.”

Spock groaned, his eyes sliding shut, his hand sliding into place. Jim had a moment to feel his fingertips, and then they were melding.

Already teetering on the edge, the rush of pleasure from Spock pushed him over immediately. Pleasure surged through him, warm, soft feelings twisting around it, until he was sure he was crying from the intensity. He couldn’t feel Spock’s fingertips any longer, he couldn't even feel his body anymore. 

All he felt was pleasure and comfort and warmth. And it went on, and on. And as the pleasure faded, it was just warmth. There were no discernible thoughts like he’d expected, like he’d experience before in a shallow meld, but he felt cushioned with warmth, like the moment of waking, when everything was relaxed and comfortable, and he didn’t ever want to move.

“Jim.”

His name was like a whisper, he made a content sound, trying to sink his mind deeper into that warmth that surrounded him.

But the warmth was fading too, and he whimpered at its loss. 

A few moments later, and awareness returned to him. His eyes were already open, but he blinked, the room swimming into focus. He was still warm, and relaxed. Spock’s fingers were sliding off his face, and he was holding him up against the wall. 

Jim smiled lazily. “That was something else, Spock,” he said, his voice low and rough, like he’d been screaming. He’d probably been moaning the whole time without realising.

Spock touched his face again, but avoided the melding points. Jim wanted to drag his hand back into place.

“Jim, I…”

Still, Spock was speechless, looking at Jim with an open expression he couldn't begin to decipher.

Still warm and relaxed, Jim leaned forward, letting Spock take his weight, and leaning against him, pressing his face into his neck.

“Let me down easy, Spock,” he murmured. “We’re not all so logical about these things.”

Spock’s grip on his arms tightened. “There is nothing logical about the way I feel for you, Jim,” he said, and Jim frowned, wondering if he was having some kind of post-meld hallucination. If such things were possible. “It is an unending frustration.”

Jim closed his eyes, and breathed for a few moments, feeling more aware of his body the longer he did so, as the effects of the meld faded. Spock was no longer hard against him, so the pleasure he had felt must have been his orgasm too. There was something incredibly arousing about that, sharing orgasms as they shared minds. He shivered.

“Sorry?”

Spock snorted, and Jim felt thrilled that he was still so unguarded, still so free with his emotions. “You are not.”

“I’m not,” Jim agreed with a chuckle. “I like making you feel something, Spock.”

Spock was silent, and Jim realised he should probably let him go, but he just didn’t want to. He felt so close to him after the meld, even if he hadn’t felt anything concrete and recognisable. He still felt so warmed from him, and he didn’t want that to fade.

“You make me feel a great many things,” Spock murmured. “And not just from touching my ears.”

Jim grinned. “I told you that your ears were an erogenous zone!”

“You told me that Vulcan ears are an erogenous zone,” Spock corrected, still holding him as if he had no intention of letting go. “We have yet to determine the validity of that statement, as I am not completely Vulcan.”

“Details.”

“I will refrain from pointing out all the—”

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim said wryly, grinning, and then pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Spock’s arms tightened around him for a moment, and then relaxed.

“I’m surprised you wanted the meld,” he said quietly, his voice laced with uncertainty.

Jim shivered, still too affected by Spock being so open with him.

“It’s part of you, and an important part of you, Spock,” he said, pulling back at last to look at him. “And an important part of intimacy between Vulcans. It’s something you need.”

Spock stared at him silently, and Jim tensed. “Let me down easy, remember?”

“That will be unnecessary,” Spock said, his voice low, but firm. He raised his hand to Jim’s face again, his fingertips spread, but not touching the right points. “The meld...clarified things.”

Jim felt heat rush to his face. “Did it?”

“You are not as equipped as I to understand what you felt,” Spock murmured. “But I understood what I felt from you.”

Face now burning, Jim shrugged. “A mind-blowing orgasm?”

“Your evasion is illogical,” Spock said. “I felt your love. Clearly, and strongly. There is no denying it now.”

Jim glanced away. He would never have expected Spock to speak of it so openly. So… detached. If anything, when he’d let their stupid little experiment with his ears continue, he’d expected a rejection at the end, or evasion. Even if he hadn’t been about to let that stop him.

“It’s not so customary to just say it plainly like that, Spock.”

“Your embarrassment is illogical.”

“Is it?” Jim asked. “All I felt was...warm.”

Spock’s fingertips slid into a melding position on his face, and Jim’s breath caught in his throat.

“Again? While you aren’t distracted by a… How did you put it? Mind-blowing orgasm?”

Spock’s words were light, but Jim had become an expert at reading him. A slight tightness of his jaw, the most miniscule furrow to his brow. He was nervous, and trying to hide it. He thought Jim wouldn’t want the meld again.

He slid his hand over Spock’s.

“One, and together?”

Spock shuddered, but quickly pulled himself back together again. Jim mourned the loss of the openness, but didn’t let it bother him. He was about to get more than anything Spock’s expressions could say. If he could focus and understand it.

“Try to pay attention this time,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

Before Jim could reply, they were melding, and he was wrapped in that warmth again, feeling it seep down to his bones, sharper and clearer than before. 

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeek, only my third time writing them, and the first two were silly crack drabbles! First time trying to be somewhat serious lol But I really love this myself, even if it got waaaay past the word limit for my prompted works!
> 
> They are one of my ultimate OTPs! I hope I did them justice!


End file.
